The present invention related to a limiting mechanism for the stroke of a hydraulic cylinder. Off road vehicles occasionally exhibit a deficiency of components rubbing against, and thereby damaging, nearby hydraulic cylinder pressure hoses. Limiting the stroke of the hydraulic cylinders solves this problem by restricting the hoses from the path of nearby components.
There are several varieties of hydraulic cylinder limiters and stops on the market. Some require assembly, multiple parts, or tools to apply them. Others have the potential to fall off the cylinder or machines with use, get caught up on other parts, injure the operators, or get caught up in the materials being handled.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device to limit the stroke of a hydraulic cylinder without unnecessary assembly, multiple parts, or tools to apply the device. Correspondingly, there is a need in the art for such a device that lacks the potential to fall off the cylinder, injure the operator, or catch other materials.